Crazy's Crazy!
by KipperCat25
Summary: Pretty much a bunch of ways that the Crazy Hand may have become crazy. Rated K plus to be safe.
1. Introduction

Mario, Yoshi, Sonic, Bowser, Wario, Zelda, King Dedede, Lucario, and Kirby were all walking around town on a warm June afternoon. They were talking about the usual stuff, like when the next brawl was going to be and who would be fighting in it when suddenly the conversation turned to the Crazy Hand.

"Crazy Hand is really insane," Yoshi said.

"Yeah," Mario replied, "But I wonder how he got that way?"

"Hey, that's a good question!" King Dedede said.

"I have a theory," Zelda murmured.

"What is it?" Bowser asked. "I always like to hear crazy stories."

"Yeah, me too!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I also have an idea," Lucario said.

"Me, too," Wario said.

"Well, Zelda can go first, then Lucario, then you, Wario," Sonic compromised.

"Okay," Lucario replied. "Go ahead, Zelda."

Zelda nodded her thanks and began talking. "My theory begins somewhat like this…"

* * *

**What do you think? I was going to put the first few ideas in one chapter, then realized it would be a lot more fun to leave everyone in suspense. :P **


	2. Zelda and Lucario

"Crazy was sitting in his room, a week before he turned crazy, and was watching a brawl on TV. It was a very intense brawl, and the people fighting were Bowser, Wario, Lucario, and Pokemon Trainer. Crazy was really getting into the brawl when his mom came into his room and told him to turn off the TV and come eat dinner. That made Crazy really mad and he said 'No.' After that episode, his mom told him he was going to have to leave the house and never come back, since he was such a bad hand. After a few days out in the wilderness with nothing but an old baby blanket and a banana, Crazy started to go insane. It just escalated from there, and that's how I think he became crazy," Zelda took a deep breath.

Mario just looked at her thoughtfully for a while, then said, "I guess that could have happened."

"Yeah, I suppose," King Dedede said.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"My turn!" Lucario said. "My idea is definitely better than that stupid princess's."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Zelda said, offended.

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Sonic said. "It's just her opinion, and your story is your opinion too. So don't get all bent out of shape because someone doesn't have the same opinion as you!"

"Sorry," Lucario said.

"It's okay," Zelda answered. "Now let's hear your opinion!"

"Okay!" Lucario exclaimed.

"My story begins on a cold winter night. Crazy Hand was watching it snow outside his living room window. After a while, he turned from the window and noticed a shadow pass through the corner of his eyes. He searched the whole house, and nothing was there. He pushed it aside and went to bed. In the morning, when he got up, another shadow passed through the corner of his eye. He started to get a little scared and called a supernaturalist to see if there were any ghosts in the house. After all the tests came back negative, he thought he must be crazy and tried to ignore the shadows. But they kept coming, and after a week he went to the hospital to see if he could qualify to be put in a mental institute. But the hospital people just laughed and told him that he was showing the beginning signs of a cataract."

Kirby laughed. "That was a good one!" he said.

"Yeah, it was," Bowser said.

Wario just shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

"Is _your _idea any better?" Kind Dedede asked.

"Well, yeah!" he replied. "Mine's gonna knock your socks off!"

Bowser looked down. "But I'm not _wearing _any socks…"

"Shut up!" Wario roared. "Listen!"

And he began to tell his tale…

* * *

**So? How was it?**


	3. Wario and Kirby

"…and then, after that, he did that, and then this, and-"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Sonic said. "Can you start over? And be a little more descriptive?"

Wario frowned. "Fine."

"My idea takes place at the supermarket. Crazy Hand was walking around, trying to find the baking soda so he could bake cookies for his family. He was looking for hours and hours, and he still couldn't find it. So he decided to ask for help. The person told him it was in isle seven, so he went there. He still couldn't find it, and that's how he got crazy. He didn't have any eyes."

Sonic, Mario, Zelda, Kind Dedede, Kirby, and Yoshi all looked down. "My socks are still on," they chorused.

Wario just sighed and shook his head. "You people don't know what _real _literature is," he muttered.

"Okay," Yoshi said, "Does anyone else have a theory?"

"I do!" Kirby said.

"Okay, then, Kirby. What's your idea?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Crazy Hand was eating some spicy curry that I made him for his birthday, and his mouth got so hot that _flames_ started to shoot out. He went to the hospital, and twenty minutes later they announced that he had brain damage. So that's how he got crazy."

Bowser chuckled. "I like that idea," he said.

"Do you have an idea, Bowser?" Zelda asked.

"No..yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Do you want to share it with us?" King Dedede asked. "Because I have an idea, too."

"I'll share it, since we all are already."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Well…"

* * *

**This is a fun story to write. Haha XD**


	4. Bowser, King Dedede, and Yoshi

"Crazy Hand was walking on a bridge to his friend's house, where he was told that there was a party. When he got to the house, he noticed that all the lights were off and no one was home. Dejected, he returned to his mini house and cried for days. That's how he got crazy." Bowser said.

Yoshi nodded. "Your turn, King Dedede."

"Okay," he said.

"My idea is back in the 1900s, when Crazy Hand was born. His mom died during childbirth, and he was raised by foster parents. Then his foster parents abandoned him, and he was raised by Master Hand. Master Hand didn't abandon him, and he raised him to become crazy. So now Crazy Hand thinks he's normal because it was how Master Hand raised him."

"Wait, all of our stories involve Crazy Hand having a mom. Does he even _have _a mom? I thought he was created?" Mario said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kirby said. "Maybe we should cut the parts out of our theories where Crazy Hand has a mom."

"No," Zelda said, "Then our theories will be less detailed."

"Yeah," Bowser said. "He has to have a mom, even if he was created. His mom would be the person who created him."

"True," Yoshi said.

"But wouldn't his mom have died by now if he was created in the 1900s, like in your story, Kind Dedede?" Lucario said, logically.

Kind Dedede thought about this. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I never thought my theory would cause so much controversy."

"Me neither," Sonic said. "Why don't we move on to the next theory?"

"Okay, I'll go," Yoshi said.

"Crazy Hand was at the movie theater, trying to decide what movie he should watch. He was standing there for a really long time, and people were starting to stare. So he picked a movie at random, paid for his ticket, and went into the theater. He sat down in the middle of a group of people because he thought that he might make some friends. But all of the people slowly moved away so they weren't sitting by him anymore. Crazy Hand didn't really mind, but the next time he went into a movie theater, the people did it again. So he asked the person sitting nearest to him, who was sitting ten seats away, why everyone was moving away from him. The guy said that it was because he stank. And that's how he became crazy. He had body odor."

Mario laughed. "That was a good idea," he said.

"Yeah, I liked it too," Bowser said.

"Me too," Lucario said.

Yoshi smiled, accepting all of the praise. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," Mario said. "But only because it's either me or Sonic. And I want to go first."

"Whatever," Sonic said.

"…"

* * *

**I feel accomplished. I have posted all of the chapters in one day! Maybe I'll even finish the story today...**


	5. Mario and Sonic

"Well, my theory takes place in the Civil War. Crazy Hand was almost dead when Master Hand saved him, and since both Hands have eternal life, the memories still haunt him to this day." Mario finished.

"Uh, okay," Bowser said.

"I guess that's possible, but it's kind of a long shot," Zelda said.

"I agree with Zelda," Lucario said. "It's not very likely."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "So why don't I tell you all my theory?"

"Okay," Kirby said.

"Well, Crazy Hand was like me at one point. He could crawl as fast as I could run for as long as I could run. He was respected the world over for his speed, and the President of sixteen countries asked for his help over the years. But suddenly, he lost his crawling speed and has been crazy ever since."

"Yeah, I like that idea, Sonic!" Wario said.

"Thanks," Sonic answered.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kind Dedede said. "Why don't we go visit the Crazy Hand and ask him how he got that way!"

"But no one ever_ dares _to go see him…" Kirby whimpered.

"So? I think it's a great idea," Zelda said.

"Yeah, then we'll know who was closest to being right!" Mario said.

"Let's go!"

Then they all changed direction and headed toward Crazy Hand's house.

* * *

**Hrgg...almost done...  
**


	6. Crazy Hand

"I'm scared," Kirby whimpered.

They had just knocked on Crazy Hand's door and were waiting for him to open it.

"It's okay," Kind Dedede said. "Nothing bad will happen to us."

"How do you know?" Bowser asked.

"I just feel it," Kind Dedede answered.

Just then, the door creaked open to a white gloved hand. "Whaaat do you waaaant?" Crazy said.

"Uh," Mario said, "We were, uh, just wondering how you got crazy," he said.

Crazy Hand laughed. "Come innnn," he said.

Everyone went inside and sat where Crazy Hand motioned, which was to a couch.

Crazy got a bag of potato chips and offered them to everyone, but everyone refused, so he sat across from them and started eating them himself.

"So, whaaaat did you waaaant to aaaask me?" he said.

"Why are you crazy?" Zelda asked.

Crazy thought a moment and waited a moment so he could finish chewing and swallow. "Becaaaause," he finally answered.

* * *

**There! All done! *gasps for breath* I wrote all that in one day...well, it's not that much, I know. But I still feel accomplished. :)**


End file.
